Ritmo
by Dark-Elric
Summary: Porque después de tantos líos, lo que sentía por ella era más que solo extrañarla. Antes de su reencuentro. Fruitshipping(?


**Ritmo**.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. No me pertenece...y etc...

 **Fruitshipping. (Yuya x Yuzu) -** Muy ligero, casi ni se nota (? **  
**

* * *

Luego de su devastadora victoria con el Duel Chaser 227, no podía pensar en nada realmente. Su duelo de entretenimiento había sido corrompido a la fuerza de nuevo por un público que no comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

Pero a pesar de ello, al escuchar las palabras de Reira por parte de Tsukikage, escribir lo primero que se le ocurrió y creyó que era necesario transmitir, sintió cierto alivio.

Todo debía marchar bien. Tanto él como ella aún permanecían en juego. Pero no era suficiente.

 _Quería ver a Yuzu. La necesitaba.  
_

Ver su duelo lo había animado un poco. Contando las anteriores ocasiones, ella lo superaba en hacerlo sonreir que viceversa. Siempre hacía lo posible para devolverle su sonrisa. Aunque lo negara, extrañaba esos golpes con el abanico. Que le regañara por cualquier pequeñez. Que simplemente le prestara atención. O su forma de superarse hasta volverse más fuerte.

Sus preocupaciones solo recaían en ella.

¿Cómo había hecho para entrar a la Friendship Cup? ¿La habían obligado? ¿Cómo era que estaba con el otro que se parecía a él? ¿Yugo era de confianza?

Estaba prácticamente en calma hasta que escuchó un golpe.

Luego sonó otro.

Eran golpes en la pared.

¿Alguien intentaba decirle algo?

De uno continuaron a más y más hasta que al cabo de un par de minutos, se detuvieron.

¿Era un mensaje? ¿Alguna Clave?

¿Por qué no se había aprendido eso cuando había tenido la oportunidad? Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. No lo comprendía. Quizás era algo urgente o solo era casualidad. Casualidad de que sonaran varios golpes a la vez justo en un momento como ese.

Se acercó y apoyó su oreja en la pared, como si fuera garantía de que se volvieran a repetir. Se alejó al notar que no se oía nada. Él también comenzó a golpear. No sabía cómo darse a entender. Así que fueron torpes golpes acompañados de frustración.

Paró luego de un par de minutos al ver que sus intentos habían sido en vano. Con anhelo, aunque fuera mínima la posibilidad, pensó en la idea de que la persona de al lado fuera Yuzu.

Por esa razón y muchas más, gritó varias veces su nombre. Cada vez con más intensidad, de un lado para otro, intentanto que solo escuchara su voz. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Los gritos esta vez no traspasaban paredes.

Se arrodilló enfrente. A punto de rendirse, apoyó su cabeza sobre esa pared.

...

Creyendo que estaba imaginándolos, volvieron a sonar. Aunque esta vez eran más débiles. Tenues como si se tratara del ritmo de una melodía.

Tal vez era eso.

Sorprendido, puso toda su atención en ello.

–Uno, dos… Uno, dos… Se parece…

Con su puño enrojecido por los golpes anteriores, replicó lo que parecía un ritmo. Al hacerlo, hubo un largo silencio del otro lado. Se asustó al creer que se había equivocado pero no fue así. De repente, comenzó otro ritmo completamente distinto al anterior. Lo volvió a copiar. Empezó a recordar las canciones de Yuzu. Las que ella oía y a veces se le quedaban en la cabeza por varios días incluso semanas.

Sonrió.

No había duda de que era ella. No cabía tanta felicidad en él. Si tuviera la posibilidad, traspasaría esa pared. Y la abrazaría. La protegería.

Porque a pesar de todo, la necesitaba a su lado. Porque Yuzu, por todo ese tiempo que habían permanecido lejos, lo esperaba.

Debía apresurarse para volver con esa persona que significaba tanto para él.

Con un último golpe, se despidió de ella.

Prometiéndose que todo saldría bien y que la llevaría de vuelta a su dimensión. Prometiéndose a sí mismo, más sonrisas y terminar con ese conflicto dimensional en el que estaban metidos e involucraban a todos.

 _Porque después de tantos líos, lo que sentía por ella era más que solo extrañarla._

* * *

Es muy corto. Lo había pensado cuando aún estaban separados y luego lo dejé olvidado. Lo empecé a escribir el 13/1. Lo terminé un 6/3. Lo publico el 1/8. xD  
No soy tan fanática de este ship pero bueno aquí está (?


End file.
